User talk:Twilight Despair 5
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fanfiction Series Writing Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan ok [[User:Salamander Natsu Dragneel|'Salamander Natsu Dragneel']] (I'll turn all of you to ash) 07:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) hi hihi Yo Hey Twilight. There we are.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 12:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Nice work at the wiki, I never thought about a fanfic wikia x-x There are problems if a make a Portuguese version ans an English one, 'cause I want to share here at Brazil x-x Jesller 01:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for the wiki Okay, I have a few ideas. *Get at least 200 content pages *Make sure all your pages have categories, are neat, and at least an image or two *Apply for a spotlight, this will be advertisement for your wiki that allows more users to come and edit. *Get a custom logo for your wiki *Redesign the Main Page and make it more stylish. *Customize the community corner *Change the background- The current background is a bit monotone, see if you can find something a bit livelier. *Go here and place your wiki on that list. *Also, create a custom welcome message for users. If these are things that you already knew or weren't exactly what you were looking for, then I can give you more suggestions if need be. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 22:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 22:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i'm open whenever you need me, and that sounds great. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng''']] 22:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, and thanks Yeah, Hi. Twilight-san. Thankyou for asking me. So is it Fanfiction ,or just story writing? That is my only question at the mo I am the lightning, The rain transformed 22:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC)